HEART
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Sai tidak pernah mati. Ia selalu ada disini, di sampingku, di rumah ini.../Itu yang selalu di yakini Sasuke. #AU, Shonen-Ai.


**Dasclimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**HEART (Broken Mannequin)**

By

**Rei-kun 541**

Warning: Shonen Ai, AU, typo, dll

.

.

.

Perasaan getir menemani perjalanan pulangku setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar sepasang kekasih di atas kereta api tadi. Dilihat dari style, mereka berdua menggunakan style maskulin, tapi wajah mereka terlihat cantik. Salah satunya bermbut pendek berwarna merah, sementara pasangannya berambut pirang panjang dan terlihat lebih feminim. Duduk berdua di sampingku di gerbong kereta api yang sepi. Yang berambut pirang terlihat asyik bermanja, merangkul pinggang kekasihnya dan merebahkan kepala di bahu pacarnya itu. Sangat tidak peduli sekitar.

"Kau ingin cerita yang ada selingkuhnya?" tanya yang berambut merah itu pada kekasihnya. Dari situlah aku mulai tertarik mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa aku selalu kesal ya, mendengar kata selingkuh keluar dari mulutmu?" jawab sang kekasih. Ada yang menggelitik perasaanku saat mendengar jawaban itu. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

"Hahaha..." tapi si rambut merah itu benar-benar tertawa. Separtinya ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Tenang sayang, aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh kok, karena kau sudah memiliki sesuatu dariku," lanjutnya.

"Memiliki apa?" tanya si rambut pirang.

"Partikel terpenting yang membuat nafasku tetap berhembus penuh syukur. Kau ingin tahu apa?"

"Apa?"

"Jantungku... hatiku... cintaku dan sayangku."

DEG!

Aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya. Dari awal, aku bahkan mungkin si rambut pirang itu sudah tahu bahwa arah pembicaraannya akan menuju kesana. Tapi, tetap saja perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatiku. Sedikit mencuri pandang pada mereka dan mendapati si rambut pirang merona wajahnya.

Dan percakapan itulah yang membuat perasaan getir terus menyelubungi hatiku saat perjalanan pulang. Dulu, rona wajah yang sama dengan si rambut pirang itu juga menghiasi wajah kekasihku saat kuucapkan kata yang sama.

"Kau telah memiliki jantungku, hatiku... cintaku..."

Ya, aku mengatakan itu dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi mengapa?

Kubuka pintu apartemenku dengan malas. Bekerja sebagai dosen ilmu seni kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memahat karya baru di studioku benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Sasuke..." seseorang memanggilku. Aku tersentak. Suara itu, suara dari seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan. Dan benar saja, dia berdiri di depanku.

"Sai..." Antara percaya dan tidak aku memanggil namanya. Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?" Aku tahu ia hanya berbasa-basi. Karena itulah tidak aku jawab pertanyaannya. Aku segera berdiri dan mendekap tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sai..." ucapku lirih. Bagaimana tidak, dia meninggalkanku entah sudah berapa lama, yang jelas aku merasakan kesepian yang panjang. Ia berada di hadapanku sekarang dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ia pergi lagi.

"Sadar, Sasuke... aku sudah mati," jawab Sai kemudian mendorong tubuhku pelan untuk melepaskan pelukan.

"Bagaimana bisa, sementara kau berada di depanku sekarang?"

Sai terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab kata-kataku. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapanku. Kulihat wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan sedih.

"Sai... tinggallah bersamaku," ajakku padanya. Sai menatapku dengan tatapan miris, kemudian menjawab,

"Tidak bisa... tempatku bukan disini lagi."

"Kau masih memikirkan kata-kataku waktu itu? Aku minta maaf... Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh..."

"Bukan karena itu, Sasuke! Aku ini sudah..." Sai menghentikan kata-katanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Bisa kutebak apa yang akan ia katakan. Mati. Tidak. Sai tidak pernah mati. Sai selalu ada di sini, di sampingku.

"Aku datang kemari untuk meminta jantungku kembali..."

"Apa?"

"Tanpa itu, aku tidak bisa benar-benar bisa pergi dari sini..."

"Tidak... itu yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak ingin kau benar-benar pergi."

"Sasuke, tolong ikhlaskan aku!" Sai memohon. Nada pedih mewarnai kata-katanya. Itu membuatku bungkam. Apakah aku mengambil sesuatu yang bukan hakku?

Sai menghampiriku kemudian menggenggam kedua tanganku. Tangannya terasa begitu dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai..." aku menggenggam tangannya juga.

"Karena itu, biarkan aku pergi..."

Sai melepas genggaman tanganku dan berjalan menuju balkon apartemenku. Aku mengerti apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia ingin mengambil jantungnya kembali. Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan ia pergi.

Aku segera berlari mendahuluinya, menutup dan mengunci pintu menuju balkon kemudian menghalanginya menggunakan tubuhku sendiri.

"Sai... kumohon jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini..." Sai hanya menatapku dengan tatapan miris.

"Aku tak bisa."

"Kalau begitu pergilah... tapi jangan bawa jantungmu."

"aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa itu..."

"Kenapa, Sai? Kenapa kau ingin mengambilnya dariku? Aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu. Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja jantungmu untukku? Jantung yang tak pernah aku dapatkan seutuhnya ketika kita masih bersama dulu?"

"Ini sesuatu yang berbeda.."

"Aku mencintaimu... tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, karena itu aku akan pergi. Kau lebih pantas untuk cinta yang lebih baik." Sai menggapai tanganku kemudian melatakkan telapak tanganku di pipinya yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke... maafkan aku yang mengorbankan cinta kita demi popularitasku."

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tanganku basah. Air matanya jatuh membasahi tanganku.

"Sai..." tubuhku jadi lemah. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ia menangis. Terakhir aku melihatnya menangis ketika ia akan meninggalkan aku dan sekarang semua seakan terulang kembali.

"Kau lebih pantas mendapatkan jantung dari jiwa yang labih baik."

Aku tak dapat menjawab. Hanya diam membeku. Ia menyentuh bahuku dan sedikit mendorong tubuhku menjauh dari pintu. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya saja. Otakku dipenuhi dengan pikiranku sendiri. Kejadian masa lalu kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

"Kau telah memiliki jantungku, hatiku... cintaku..."

Kata-kata yang pernah aku ucapkan kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Ya, benar, aku telah memberikan semua padanya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika jiwaku juga ikut bersamanya. Jika jiwanya menjauh, biarlah jiwa ini yang mendekat.

Ketika aku sadar, Sai sudah membuka pintu balkon dan dan telah berdiri di pembatas balkon. Ia siap terjun dari apartemenku di lantai 23.

"Sai... tunggu! Biarkan aku ikut bersamamu." Sai berbalik menghadapku dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan, Sasuke! Kalau kau ikut bersamaku, kau tidak akan bisa kembali."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak ingin kesepian lagi di dunia ini."

Sai tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearahku. Memberi isyarat, aku boleh ikut dengannya. Aku berjalan kearahnya, mengulurkan tanganku agar aku dapat menyentuh tangannya.

Kugapai kedua tangannya sebelum ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan menarikku untuk ikut bersammanya. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya. Tak ada rasa taku di hatiku, yang ada hanya kebebasan. Ia membalas pelukanku dan aku tersenyum bahagia hingga akhirnya kepalaku membentur keras trotoar jalan. Aku mencintaimu, Sai.

*541*

Tiga bulan yang lalu, di apartemen itu terjadi pertengkaran antar sepasang kekasih yang telah setahun menjalin hubungan. Pertengkaran itu dimulai ketika pemilik apartememn itu, Sasuke Uchiha, Mendapati kekasihnya, Sai mencium seorang perempuan dan itu tertangkap kamera wartawan. Sai yang merupakan aktor terkenal itu mencium wanita lawan mainnya dai salah satu drama yang diperannya itu dengan suatu alasan. Ia tidak ingin masyarakatnya menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki tidak normal setelah sempat di kabarkan bahwa ia tengah menjalin hubungan tidak wajar dengan seorang lelaki.

Sasuke yang benar-benar marah malam itu, menampar kekasihnya yang datang ke apartemennya untuk meminta maaf, hingga kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan keduanya menggema dari mulut Sasuke.

"Pergi dariku! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Sai pergi dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya yang perih. Air mata itu terus jatuh, membuat pandangan berkabut dan tidak fokus hingga mobil yang dikendarainya menyerempet truk yang berada di depannya. Sai segera membanting stirnya ke kanan dan berhenti setelah menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan.

"Sai! Sai, bangun!" Sasuke juga mendapati air mata itu tidak berhenti.

"Sasuke..." Sai menatap wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan kabur. Tangan gemetarnya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Gomenasai..." dan kalimat itu berhenti disana. Tangisan penyesalan menyeruak. Sasuke tak ingin akhir seperti ini.

Sasuke membawa pulang tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke rumanya. Dibersihkannya tubuh itu dari darah kemudian diletakkannya di atas meja. Dengan rasa penyesalan yang besar dalam hati, Sasuke membuka dada kekasihnya menggunakan alat pahat yang ia miliki. Perlahan dan rapi, memperlakukan tubuh kekasihnya itu layaknya sebuah maha karya.

Ketika tubuh kekasihnya di kremasi, jantungnya tidak berada di sana. Jantung itu berada dalam tubuh fiberglass sebuah manekin jelmaan kekasihnya yang ia letakkan di sudut kamar apartemennya. Sasuke meyakini Sai tidak pernah mati. Sai selalu berada di sampingnya. Diantara tatapan kosong dan tubuh fiberglass itu Sasuke menyimpan harapannya. Semoga Sai kembali dan memeluknya lagi.

Tepat 3 bulan setelah kejadian itu, di samping tubuh Sasuke yang tak bernyawa, ada sebuah manekin yang rusak dan sebongkah daging yang telah lama berhenti berdenyut terlihat di antara pecahannya.

THE END

* * *

Akhirnya, fic ini selesai juga. Padahal sudah lama ditunggu oleh yang request. Fic ini aku buat berdasarkan ide dari author FFN juga, **Hotaru Lenka Shabby** yang aku rombak sedemikian rupa. jadilah hasil yang seperti ini. Maaf ya kalau tidak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan.

untuk teman-teman pembaca, semoga puas dengan fic-ku kali ini. aku sangat berterima kasih sudah mau membacanya sampai sini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun semoga dapat teman-teman berikan untuk perkembangan fic-ku selanjutnya. Oh ya, teman-teman bisa tebak tidak siapa sepasang kekasih yang obrolannya didengar oleh Sasuke itu? Kirimkan jawaban Anda ke kotak REVIEW di bawah ini ya...


End file.
